


Day 5 - Use of the Zed-Word

by Amemait



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 5 - Use of the Zed-Word

Despair was an interesting word, Shaun decided.

He despaired of his roomates ever getting along. When his girlfriend left him he was filled with despair. Talking to his stepfather was like falling into the black pit of despair from which there could be no possibility of escape.

There was no hope of anything much in the eyes of the doctors and nurses who had stayed to look after the Z-word patients. Despair might not have been the appropriate word for them, but apathy wasn't it either. There was no cure.

That was what they said. No cure, no vaccine, the infected ones would always, always, always be contagious.

But they're self-aware! Shaun exclaimed, heedless of Liz's hand on his arm, begging him to calm down.

The doctor shook his head.

As far as we can determine, they show minimal signs of sentience. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid that whatever made your friend into a proper individual, everything that made him him, has been wiped out by the contagion.

To prove them wrong, Shaun brought in the video games from home, set them up right there in the hospital, regardless that half the place was being run on generators. He was allowed to, half the place looked up to him as a hero, or at least someone with a really awful form of PTSD who should be indulged every now and then.

And thus, Ed became the first Z-word to be released into care by friend or relative. Because he proved himself aware.

Because he proved that there was, at least, just that spark.


End file.
